Broken Wings of The Raven
by DeathBlossom18
Summary: 'Hear the words that i cannot say. See the pain that i can not show you, know that i need your help, even if i don't say it.'
1. Abomination

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything, though i wish i did...poo!

**Summary: **'Hear the words that i cannot say. See the pain that i can not show you, know that i need your help, even if i don't say it.' Rated M for mature content, mentions of self harm, drug/alcohol usage rape and suicide. You have been warned. pairings, SasuKaka. Takes place before and after time skip, with flashbacks.

* * *

Chapter 1: Abomination

**Normal Pov. **

"Stop it Fugaku! what's wrong with you?" Mikoto yells to her husband. He takes the fist that he slammed out of the hole in a wall and turns back to her.

"It's that damn abomination child of yours!" Fugaku says glaring holes into her as she does the same.

_"OUR_ child is _NOT_ an _abomination! _what about him is so wrong?" Mikoto argues, her fists clenched at her side.

"He will never be an elegable shinobi like his brother Itachi, who's ever heard of a _deaf_ ninja? He's a damn handicap for Kami's sake!" Fugaku yells his face red with anger. Mikoto lets a few tear escape from her eyes.

"handicap or not _he _is _your SON!_ You need to wake up and realise that. Parents are supposed to love their children no matter what, and you're not doing your job." She says turning her back to him.

"You _WENCH! _You dare to question the way that i treat my own flesh and blood, It seems to mean you need to learn just where _YOUR_ place is in this family!" Fugaku rages, roughing turning her around and slapping her across the face. Mikoto keeps her face turned and brings a hand up to her stinging cheek and more tears leak out.

"F-Fugaku...w-what's happened to y-you...you are no longer the man i came to fall in love with." She whispers avoiding his eyes. Fugaku feeling guilty but hides it and glares harder at her.

"Next time...just don't speak out of place...if you learned to hold your tongue then i wouldnt have had to.." He says almost just as softly but still angry.

"...i am not some slave Fugaku...i...am...your wife." She says before escusing herself; with his nod of approval of course.

Little Sasuke had heard the whole 'conversation' Unknown to his parents. Itachi heard as well and is currently trying to comfort his little brother, sasuke burying his face into Itachi's shoulder.

"Don't cry Sasuke, it's alright." Itachi says calmly to Sasuke.

"but he hurt m-Mother...a-and he said that i-i'm an abnation" Sasuke stutters out. Itachi despite himself chuckles causing Sasuke to look up at him with his wet, shining orbs.

"you mean abomination. and that's impossible for you to be Sasuke. You are one of the brightest kids i've ever met. You're creative, fun, caring and a very determined person. If he can't see that then _fuck_ him." Itachi says. Sasuke eyes slowly wide as he stares at Itachi in shock.

"I-itachi you said _fu-" _Itachi places a finger over his lips. Smiling softly.

"yes i know, and i don't want you repeating it...and don't tell Mother that i said that either got it?" He asks, Sasuke smiles back nodding his head. "are you alright now" Itachi asks. Once again sasuke nods his head and gets up.

"a bit late don't you boys think? and yes i heard what you said Itachi...i don't want _you_ saying that either or saying it around little Sasu." Mikoto says behind them. The both turn to face her shock written on their faces. They look at her to see her eyes puffy and red, and a large red hand mark on her face. Itachi's face turns to stone and he walks forward.

"So he's hurt you..." Itachi says, stating what he already knew. Mikoto nods.

"Itachi, don't do anything reckless now, he is still your F-Father." She whispers, Neither Itachi or Sasuke speaking up about her hesitation.

"I won't just sit here and do nothing, he _hit_ you, i don't care who he is. i'll _kill _him." Itachi says, clenching his hands till his knuckles are white. Mikoto steps forward and places a hand on his fists, uncurling them and she tilts his head up to look into her eyes.

"Itachi...You are my son...and i love you too much to see you get hurt. It would break my heart knowing that you could get hurt." Mikoto says her eyes searching his. Itachi lets out the breath he was uncontiously holding and reluctantly nodding his head. Sasuke looks in shock at what Itachi said. "Now, why dont you go on to your room i'd like to speak with sasuke for a moment." She says, Itachi returns the smile she gives him and walks out, but not before saying goodnight to Sasuke.

"M-mother...did...did Itachi mean what he said?" Sasuke asks nervously. Mikoto sighs as she closes the door and sits on his bed, beckoning him to sit next to her. Wich he does.

"I...". 'im not sure...' She saying in her mind. She clears her throught and looks down at him. "No. He just doesnt want to see me hurt, you know how protective he is, especially over you." She says, Sasuke giggles a bit at the last part.

"Why does F-Father hate me? What did i do wrong?" Sasuke asks, tears building up. Mikoto looks at his tearful face and almost breaks down herself. She wipes his tears away giving him a shakning smile.

"He doesnt hate you Sasuke...you Father is just having a hard time dealing...he doesnt know how to show how much it hurts him to know..that his son is going..." She trails off.

"deaf.." Sasuke finishes for her, his voice dull.

"yes...Look at me Sasuke, i want you to know that theres nothing wrong with can and will overcome this, i know you. You are very strong and bright young boy. But most importantly you are my son. I love you very much Sasuke, i know you won't let this overcome you." She says strongly; meaning every word she said. Sasuke looks up at her, the doubt he had before seeming to disappear. He smiles brightly at her and she smiles back just as brightly.

"I love you too Kaa-san." He says, yawning. She tucks him in once he gets situated and kisses his forehead.

"Good-night my Sasu." She whispers, she heads for the door, before Sasuke calls out to her.

"leave the light on?" he asks. She smiles to herself and turns on his lamp light.

"sure things kiddo, now sleep tight, you, me, and Hopefully Itachi are going out tomorrow." She says.

"Yay!...but don't i have to go to the academy tomorrow?" He asks his happiness going away. She turns and winks to him.

"well i can pull a few strings, i say we all deserve a break ne?" She says then leaves closing his door behind her. She looks up to see Fugaku staring at her. She hides her shock and stands firm.

"well i will be retiring to our chambers, will you join me?" She questions. He looks at her for a moment then shakes his head.

"no im going out, not sure when i'll be back, i just came to...tell you...Night." He says turning his back to her. She looks down sadly.

'at least he told me he was going out this time...' She thinks turning away slowly and walking to her room.

"and Mikoto..." He calls without turning around. She pauses her heart picking up.

"im...i-i..." He struggles to find the words. She holds her breath. "nevermind...sleep well Mikoto." He says finally and leaving her alone. She shakes her head and goes into their room, falling onto the bed and crying herself to sleep.

'where did we go wrong...where did _i_ go wrong.' Are her last thoughts before drifting off.

**

* * *

**

**Well that was the first chapter, good, bad? Too short? i want to know so... R&R!**


	2. Bearer of Bad News

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything, though i wish i did...poo!

**Summary: **'Hear the words that i cannot say. See the pain that i can not show that i need your help, even if i don't say it.' Rated M for mature content, mentions of self harm, drug/alcohol usage rape and suicide. You have been warned. pairings, SasuKaka. Takes place before and after time skip, with flashbacks.

**Note: this chapter is a flash back to 1 month before the first chapter, Fugaku, Mikoto, and little Sasuke are in the hokage's office; Itachi is away on a mission. **

Chapter 2: Bearer of bad news

**Normal Pov. **

Today was NOT Sarutobi's day. He feels tempted to light up a pipe right now; and can you blame him? With an angry Uchiha glaring holes into your skull and a mother on the verge of tears; would make anyone want to high-tail it out of there. Rubbing his temples he leans forward after giving a long sigh.

"Unfortunately, Sasuke's little ear infection has developed into more; as predicted." He says looking both the parents in the eye. Sasuke looks out the window either not hearing or choosing to ignore the adults.

"Sasu, why don't you wait outside for a moment, we have matters to discuss with Hokage-sama." Mikoto says louder than nessecary so that Sasuke hears her. He turns to her tilting his head in curiousity, but nods none the less and leaves.

"So what are you saying?..." Fugaku ask impatiently, his glare getting harder as the time goes by. Mikoto throws her husband a look but says nothing.

"yes well, some of the effects of being born pre-mature, even by just a small amount, can cause many future problems. His ear infection that supposedly went away after a few years took a turn for the worse. It cause some damage to his inner ear effecting his hearing." He says slowly.

"please Hokage-_sama _let us not beat around the bush. Just tell us what we came here for." Fugaku snaps his fists clenching tightly. Mikoto's eyes grow wide in suprise and she quickly turns to the Hokage and bows.

"im sorry Hokage-sama, he is just very worried for Sasuke, again i apoligize on his behalf." She says her hair hiding her face. 

"rise Mikoto-chan, it is quite alright." Sarutobi says, inwardly sighing at the now even more tense atmosphere. Mikoto stands up straight, her face red in embarrassment.

"...Sasuke is going def..." He says. Bluntly, straight to the point; just what Fugaku ordered...or not.

"!Def!" Fugaku rages. Mikoto gasps in horror.

"Hokage-sama, surely there _must_ be some mistake. Sa-Sasuke, my little_Sasu_ c-can't be def. why he's...he's just a boy." Mikoto pleads, tears gathering in her eyes.

"unfortunately there is no mistaking it, Sasuke is going def. we've estimated that by the time he reaches 12-14 he'll be completely unable to hear." Sarutobi says lowly.

"so what are we supposed to do _now _he is an Uchiha and is expected to uphold the Uchiha name. How is he supposed to do this? he is useless to me now...to the clan." Fugaku says tightly, his breathing heavy. Sarutobi looks up in small suprise.

"well, Uchiha or not he is still your son, besides it's not the end of the world, there are hearing aids for him now and in the future as well as some teachers that can teach him sign language." He says eyeing Fugaku still.

"We'd like to try the hearing aids, and as soon as possible get started on teaching him...sign language is it?" Mikoto speaks before her husband can say anything.

"no! it's bad enough that he's handicap, but putting hearing aids on my boy would be putting a huge sign on him saying 'hey look at me, im deaf!' Absolutly not, we don't need the whole village knowing of this." Fugaku says crossing his arms.

"no need to worry this is strictly between those present in this room, His personal medic and of course the one teaching Sasuke sign language. None of the adults or others in his age group shall have to know." Sarutobi says.

"that's fine and all, but how will we hide the hearing aids?" Fugaku asks snappily. Sarutobi chuckles a bit.

"you could try genjutsu...their small enough for it, so it won't require much chakra." He says.

"So when will we expect a teacher for Sasuke?" Mikoto questions.

"well not many know sign language; we only have 5 that know of it,2 are fluent and the other three know only the basics." He says. Mikoto nods her head.

"If we are done here, you can have the nurse outside check up on Sasuke and provide him with the hearing aids, free of charge of course." Sarutobi says smiling a bit.

"hn...They'd better be." Fugaku mumbles. Mikoto elbows him in his side.

"thank you Hokage-sama for all your help." Mikoto says bowing respectfully.

"i'll contact you once i've chosen a suitable teacher for him, im assuming you want private lessons, so Sasuke can learn in the comfort of his own home." Sarutobi says. Mikoto nods and she and her husband walk out to meet Sasuke.

Sarutobi Sighs and takes out his pipe, forgetting about his paper work.

'today is definately NOT my day...' He thinks taking a puff of the tobacco.

**Alright folks, tell me what you think, good? bad? R&R!**


	3. Another Day Ruined

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own Nauruto, nor the characters, cept my oc's.

**Summary: **

**Chapter 3**: _Another_ Day Ruined

* * *

**Normal Pov. **

"Nii-_saan!_" Sasuke yells puffing out his cheeks and crossing his arms. Itachi just smirks and holds the ice-cream cone up higher from his reach.

"oh come now _chi-chan _you know it's not nice to tease your little brother, give him his ice-cream back." Mikoto laughs at Itachi's cringe at his nick name, her eyes glinting with amusement. Sasuke Sticks his tongue out as Itachi hands him back his cone.

"hah! thank you _chi-chan_ " Sasuke teases. Itachi throws him a glare and turns away.

"No problem ..._Sasu-Chan" _Itachi spits back. Sasuke's ear and back of his neck turn red in embarrassment. he gives a hmph! and turns away as well licking his ice-cream cone.

"Alright boys, i say we should head on back home, you know how your father is." Mikoto says rolling her eyes. Itachi stands straighter and faces her, his face blank of any emotion. Sasuke looks up knitting his brows together.

"we going home already?" Sasuke asks, his voice dipped with disappointment.

"yes it's getting late, and i have to get supper started." Mikoto says sighing. Sasuke grunts and continues to whine.

"But _kaa-saaan _" He whines. Itachi shoots him a look to shut him up.

"come now Sasuke, let us head home..." Itachi says loud and firm. Sasuke flinches and drops his head, reluctantly following behind. Itachi's eyes soften and he sighs.

"come on..." He offers, bending down in a crouch. Sasuke smiles brightly and hops on his back. Mikoto watches with a small warm smile tugging at her lips.

"mind explaining to me why he never made it to school today?" Fugaku yells at Mikoto. She flinches and ushers Itachi and Sasuke out the room.

"i'll be around the corner Mother." Itachi whispers passing by her with Sasuke clutching his hand. She nods and turns back to Fugaku.

"i felt that it would be nice to get out and do something fun. They needed a break." She says. Fugaku flares his nostrils.

"break! you can't do that! they are UCHIHA! what does this make us look like? HUH? answer me women." He yells stepping close to her face. She steps back some.

"what is it with you and upholding some great image. us UCHIHA aren't all we're cracked up to be. everyone is to DAMN stuck up!" Mikoto says. Fugaku reels back in slight shock that she cursed.

"you WILL learn to hold your tongue!" he hisses grabbing onto her arm tightly. Her eyes show fear but she keeps her face as stone.

"unhand me Fugaku. what are you going to do, _show me my place by HITTING me _again? hmm? is that it? am i just some little _BITCH_! to you!" Mikoto yells. Fugaku's eyes scream murder and he raises his fist. Mikoto flinches with terror and he smirks.

"huh, why so afraid _koto-chan_, i'll GIVE you a reason to be afraid." He snarls. before he can even land a hit, a hand stops him and someone pushes him against the wall.

"you lay one _FUCKING FINGER_ on her again, and i'll _FUCK you UP." _Itachi mutters in a low and deadly voice. Mikoto gasps in horror.

"let me go boy, this is between me and your mother." Fugaku says, trying to keep his voice from wavering and showing the fear he feels.

"Well now it's between YOU and ME." Itachi says glaring at his father.

"please chi-kun. Im fine, you should go and make sure your brother is all right." Mikoto pleads. she touches Itachi's shoulder gently, Itachi's eyes soften as he turns his gaze to her.

"Please Itachi..." Mikoto begs once again. Itachi nods and lets go of Fugaku.

"Touch her again, no...you even THINK touching her again, and NOTHING will hold me back." Itachi threatens and walks off. with one last glare to his father and a meaningful look from his mother he disappears from the room.

"Just like you to rely on someone else to fight your battles for you Mikoto." Fugaku spat.

"..." Mikoto says nothing and just stares with sad eyes. Fugaku snorts and pushes past her.

"i've got business to attend to. see to it that dinner is ready when i get home. and Mikoto?,,,,,,don't let something like this happen again." Fugaku says over his shoulder.

"am i to assume that i should set you a plate aside for when you _really_ get home?" Mikoto asks bitterly. Fugaku doesn't bother turning around and keeps walking.

"just make sure it's done women." He says before disappearing from her view. Mikoto looks sadly to the floor and turns to go into the kitchen to start dinner.

Itachi walks into sasuke's room to hear soft sniffles. He looks down to see Sasuke trying to hold in his crys.

"Sasuke..." Itachi whispers with a sad look on his face. Sasuke Looks up as he feels a prescence and looks up at Itachi.

"n-nii-san...did f-father hit kaa-san again?" Sasuke asks. Itachi shakes his head and kneels next to him. Sasuke crawls into his lap and is wrapped in Itachi's arms.

"no. I made SURE of that." Itachi says to him.

"Why does he hate us so much..." Sasuke asks.

"he doesn't hate us Sasu-chan.." Mikoto's voice is heard as she walks into the room. "he is just under a lot of pressure, and stress. With the clan, and...other things. But regaudless, you should know that he loves you, Both of you." Mikoto says looking each son in the eye.

"he has a very strange way of showing it. " Itachi snorts, rolling his eyes. Sasuke giggles a bit at Itachi's annoyed face.

"Oh don't be like that chi-chan." Mikoto coos. Itachi blushes crimson and avoids her eyes. Mikoto laughs and bends down to hug both her boys. "dinner is almost ready, so i want you to wash up and be at the dinner table in 5 minutes. got it?" She asks.

"hn.." Itachi says standing up. Sasuke hops out of his lap, and nods his head enthusiasticly.

"yes kaa-san!" Sasuke says. Mikoto pats his head and gives Itachi a loving smile.

"well, have at it." She says, and with that she walks out of the room.

* * *

**End. R & R!**


End file.
